Public Transport
by secret soubi
Summary: Back in Japan, Wolfram has his first experience of public transport, bringing him a Yuuri much closer together. A little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah!-where are you sticking your leg? Hey- Yuuri!"

"I can't help it, I can't move."

"I- haa- wanted to get closer to you but not like- Ahh!"

~Earlier that Day~

"Where do you want to go first?" Yuuri addressed the foreigners he knew all too well comprised of Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram, Gwendel had stayed in Shin Makoku to handle Yuuri's paperwork. Again.

"Yuuri-heika's birth country is so beautiful-"

"Yes, yes Gunter. How about we start with sight-seeing in Tokyo first?"

Murata adjusted his glasses and faced the group, "To get there we can either take the bus or the train, but bus is probably easier".

Conrad tapped his hand on Yuuri's back and said, "Lets go then- keep up Wolfram."

Murata acted as tour guide and led the odd but equally good-looking group to the nearest bus stop. Luckily, they only had to wait a few minutes in the sweltering heat outside, and were soon loading onto the bus. The bus was already rather full and jerked into movement. Yuuri turned and saw Wolfram pale. He whipped his hand in front of his mouth.

"You get bus sick as well?"

Wolfram merely nodded and Yuuri grabbed him by the arm and pushed the button to stop. The young maoh turned to the others and said, quickly "I'll take him on the train, we'll meet you outside the station".

The bus stopped and Yuuri dragged Wolfram, breathing a sigh of relief. Yuuri turned to the blond who was bent over, leaning on a lamppost for support. "Let's hope you aren't train sick as well".

Yuuri had brought the tickets and was now boarding the train with Wolfram, who had been quiet when compared to his usual argumentative self.

There were no seats left, so they stood near the doors on the opposite side of the carriage and clung to the bars. The train began to move and Yuuri asked "Is this better?"

Wolfram, with his back to the door, faced Yuuri and replied "Of c-course, henachoko." _Back to his normal self,_ Yuuri thought. Wolfram stood up straight, looking slightly embarrassed and upheld whatever pride he had remaining. Yuuri ignored him and looked around the carriage. Like the bus, it had begun to get crowded. When the train stopped again, masses of people flocked in.

"Wolfram move back a bit, I've got no room."

"I can't, there's none here either, my back's against the door", the blond flared. Before Yuuri could even think about how dirty that may have sounded, the crowd pushed against his back and he was shoved into Wolfram.

~Back to Present~

Yuuri braced his forearms on the door either side of Wolfram's head. Faces now inches apart.

"Can you hold on? It's only a few more stops until we get off." Yuuri whispered, his breath tickling the other's face.

"I- don't know. Your-nn-thigh is rubbing against my- ahh" Wolfram spoke between moans, now clutching Yuuri's shoulders, knees about to give way. Yuuri felt the growing erection brushing his leg and began to get turned on himself. He looked at the blond's aroused face, eyes wet, cheeks glossy and pick, his lips parted gasping at every slight movement of his leg. Yuuri had to fight the urge not to kiss the mouth that was usually insulting or shouting at him. He had nearly forgot that there was anyone on the train, but then two of them, until there was another shove from the crowd as the train turned the corner.

Yuuri's leg ground into Wolfram's crotch and before he could let out a lustful whine, the two's mouths crashed together anyway. Without having the chance to think about it, Yuuri automatically moved his mouth on Wolfram's, tilting his head and slipping in his tongue, with no resistance. He heard a low groan emerge from the blond's throat. Yuuri pulled back in revelation and glanced around in case someone had seen them. No one had. Yuuri turned back to face Wolfram, who looked on the verge of climax, just the sight of him was enough for the maoh to release. Yuuri's was suddenly aware of how much his arms ached and struggled to support himself. Wolfram's hand squeezed at his shoulders, so hot they could have burned through his shirt. No, seriously.

"Wolf. You have got your fire under control haven't you?"

Realisation crossed his face and the hands were simmered down to a warm temperature.

"Yes, you're the one who can't control your powers!" Wolfram looked annoyed, but still blushed. Another push from the crowd and he forgot all about his embarrassment. His head flung back and let out one of the sexist noises Yuuri thought he had ever heard.

"H-hey, we get off at the next stop. Can you hold on?"

Wolfram shook his head and trembled. Yuuri didn't want the blond to ruin is underwear, so he edged even closer and discreetly snuck his hand into the boxers, covering his member. Their torsos now rubbed together, as the maoh brushed one of Wolfram's erect nipples through his shirt. Unable to withstand anymore pleasure, the blond shook and moaned as he released into Yuuri's hand.

They were arriving at the station, Yuuri took his hand out of Wolfram's pants and hid it. He caught a glimpse of his sated face then, with his clean hand, grabbed his arm and pulled him off the train. They headed straight for the (luckily) empty toilets and into one of the cubicles. Yuuri pushed them both in, locked the door and pinned the blond against the cubical wall.

"Wolfram- sorry- I can't wait any longer."

* * *

Had to split this fic into 2 chapters after trying to make 'the scene' longer. It's been a while since I last wrote and the inspiration for this fic was from last year- the transport in Rome is crazy. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri trembled with self-restraint. Wolfram stared wide-eyed up at Yuuri, seeing conflicting emotions cross his face. So, Wolfram decided to give him a helping hand, literally. He reached into the young Maoh's pants and gently traced his fingertips up his member.

"Wolfram…stop." Yuuri ground out, but was pushed onto the lid of the toilet seat. Wolfram took off his trousers and underwear, which he had borrowed from Yuuri in order to fit in with the people of this world. Wolfram realised his own boldness, as he straddled Yuuri's legs, and turned away to blush.

"Y-you started it."

"Not on purpose!"

Wolfram ignored him and took Yuuri's hand that was still covered in cum and guided it towards his ass. The blond shuffled forwards so their erections rubbed together. Yuuri groaned at the contact, while Wolfram slowly slid himself onto two of the Maoh's slick fingers. Looking on in awe, Yuuri watched as the rose-cheeked blond rode his fingers, gasps escaping his mouth and echoing around the bathroom.

"Shhh, Wolf, what if someone-"

Wolfram soon solved that problem by pressing their mouths together, suppressing his moans. Yuuri felt himself succumb to the blond's charms, after all he was prettier than any girl, and deepened the kiss. Mouths still moving on each other, Wolfram lifted of Yuuri's fingers and gripped his shoulders, shifting further forward on his lap, so the two were on the verge of joining.

Suddenly, Wolfram felt a surge of power from beneath him and two hands had a firm grip on his hips. The blond's eyes widened in shock, breaking the kiss, as he looked down to find Yuuri emitting a mysterious glow and when their eyes met he saw the eyes of the Maoh, dark and powerful. Wolfram shivered under his stare and was surprised at the burst of arousal that shuddered through him when the Maoh smirked teasingly. Without warning, he was pulled down and filled to the hilt. Wolfram cried out and quivered with the aftershock. The Maoh pounded in and out of the blond, taking a hold of his erection and began stoking him towards orgasm.

"Y-Yuuri…can't…anymore." Wolfram struggled to form words, nearing completion.

Continuing his merciless thrusting, the Maoh started nibbling down the pale neck and collarbone. Wolfram, lost in pleasure and unable to hold on any longer, arched his back and released into the other's hand- who, himself, followed shortly after.

Yuuri woke to find Wolfram standing over him, red in the face.

"What happened?" As soon as he asked, Yuuri remembered what they had been doing, but still failed to remember anything after he was about to enter.

"You went Maoh on me" Wolfram look slightly angry, but more embarrassed than anything. He then turned and proceeded to storm out of the toilets.

Yuuri tried to gather himself from shock, and started to stand up. "Hey- HEY! WOLFRAM WAIT! You don't know where you're going-woah!" Looking down, he realised he trousers were still undone and was openly on display. Yuuri quickly fixed himself, washed his hands, and then ran to catch up with the fiery blond.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"YUURI HEIKAAAAA" A beat-up looking Gunter tackled the Maoh into a hug.

"What happened to you guys?"

Looking equally worse for wear, Conrad and Murata exchanged looks. "Bus travel is a nightmare."

Yuuri briefly wondered just how bad it could have been, but then was reminded of the train journey and subsequent events and moved towards a sullen faced Wolfram, whispering "Sorry about, you know, going Maoh, I promise it won't happen again."

The blond looked surprised, but then looked away, blushing and mumbled, "…It's okay sometimes."

* * *

It may be short but I'm pretty damn happy with this chapter lol. I've finished my exams -whoop- so that means more updates, and this was the one I decided to do first. I had an epiphaney part way through to make him change to maoh mode, I was as surprised as Wolfram- well probably not quite. :D


End file.
